


I love you, love you

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He blinked, ignoring the way his eyes were stinging with all the tears he had shed before, all the tears that he had shed because he knew he’d never have this, knew he’d never have Scott, and he leaned forward, captured Scott’s lips in a gentle kiss that was everything he had never let himself dream of.





	I love you, love you

“I love you,” Stiles said, the words spilling from his lips before he could choke them back down. 

He had no idea why he even said anything. They weren’t doing anything special, nothing that made Stiles’ heart ache like it sometimes did—so full of love for someone who would never love him back, not like Stiles wanted. 

They were just  _ studying _ , sprawled across the floor of Scott’s bedroom. Both of their parents were working overnight so they were in their pyjamas, ready for bed as soon as they finished reading. Scott’s hair was a bit too long, in need of a cut that Stiles would have to drag him to, and it was falling in his eyes as he stared at the textbook in his lap, lip caught between his teeth in concentration. 

“I know,” Scott said, his voice as sweet as sugar. “I love you too, buddy.”

The back of Stiles’ throat burned, his heart feeling heavy and weighted. The words—they were the words he wanted to hear, but they weren’t enough, because he didn’t  _ mean  _ them, not like Stiles did, and he’d never mean them like Stiles did because he just, he  _ didn’t _ , and it wasn’t his fault, not really, but it hurt, it hurt every day, every  _ second _ and—

“No I-” he was in it now, too late for him to stop and the words tumbled out from his freaking  _ heart _ , pushing and pushing until he said the words he told himself he’d never say, revealed a secret he had promised himself he would keep hidden, if only to protect his own heart. “I  _ love _ you, love you. Like, more than a friend, love you.”

“I know,” Scott said again, and his smile was as bright as the sun. He reached over, grabbed Stiles’ hand in his own and twined their fingers together. He continued, as though it was as easy as breathing—and perhaps to Scott it was, perhaps to him, loving Stiles wasn’t something that tore at his heart until he felt like he could feel it bleeding inside his own chest—and the words stole Stiles’ breath from him. “I love you too, buddy.”

He blinked, ignoring the way his eyes were stinging with all the tears he had shed before, all the tears that he had shed because he knew he’d never have this, knew he’d never have  _ Scott _ , and he leaned forward, captured Scott’s lips in a gentle kiss that was everything he had never let himself dream of. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
